


The One with the Ice Pops

by DiamondBlade



Series: Chiley Awakening [1]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondBlade/pseuds/DiamondBlade
Summary: Riley comes to grips with his true feelings about Chase, who also comes to grips with his own feelings toward... Well, pretty much anyone with a pulse.





	The One with the Ice Pops

**Author's Note:**

> It's back! The story that launched an entire story arc in my own head of Chase's and Riley's relationship is back on AO3! Who knows? Maybe I'll add some new material on at the end. The file this story (the first of four in the text file on my hard drive) is dated 8/2/2015, so it predates Ivan's debut, which will require some editing when I get to chapter 4.

_"In today's news, a hedgehog wearing sneakers blasted a robot monkey. Sounds kind of ridiculous when you say it out loud, but, I assure you, that happened."_

Kendall turned the TV off. "News," she scoffed. "Right." She went back to work on creating a new Dino Charger for the team.

Riley walked in and saw Kendall working. "Hey, Kendall!"

"Can I help you, Riley?" She asked, not looking up from her work.

"I was just wondering if you've seen the gang."

"Well, I haven't seen Tyler or Shelby today, but Chase and Koda are over in his room."

Riley's eyes widened a bit. "They are?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think they're doing in there?"

"I don't know. What do you think a displaced Kiwi and a caveman would do in a cavernous room together?"

"That's what I asked you."

She turned toward him. "Riley, I'm very busy right now trying to create a new Dino Charger for you guys to use. I don't have time for a game of Twenty Questions. If you're curious, just knock on the door." She turned back toward her work.

"O-kay..." Riley turned toward Koda's room. "Hey, when did he get a door?" He didn't hear a response. He turned back toward the scientist. "Kendall?" She ignored him, continuing her work. He turned back toward the door. "Was that door always there?" He walked toward it and was about to knock, when he noticed that it was slightly ajar. _"Hmm, should I knock, or eavesdrop?"_ He thought it over. _"Eavesdrop."_ He leaned toward the opening.

_"Am I doing it right?"_ Koda asked.

_"Less teeth, more tongue,"_ Chase replied.

_"Like this?"_

_"Yeah, that's it. Take it slowly, mate."_

_"Mmm..."_

_"Do you like it?"_

_"Mmhmm. This is great!"_

Riley burst through the door. "What are you two doing in here?" Koda and Chase turned toward the door, which was now off of its hinges. "What's that?"

"I was just teaching Koda how to eat an ice pop, mate," Chase replied.

"It's good!" Koda exclaimed, holding up the colored stick.

Chase looked at Riley, then at the door, and back to his friend. "What did you think we were doing?"

"I... Just exactly that. Yes... ICE."

"Well, you burst through the door, like we were breaking the law or something."

**_"Whaaaaaaaat?"_** Riley asked, his voice getting higher as he said that. "That's always how I enter a room. Don't you enter rooms like that?"

Koda shook his head. "No."

"Nobody enters a room like that," Chase said.

"Well... You two clearly don't know how we enter rooms in America in 2015," Riley commented, trying to cover up his suspicions. "Everyone bursts into rooms like that."

"Really? That's how people enter rooms?" Koda asked.

"No, Koda, it isn't." Chase turned his attention toward Riley. "Someone thought something was going on in here, and burst in, thinking he'd catch what was going on." He got up and walked toward him. "Isn't that right, Riley?"

_ **"Whaaaaaaaat?"** _

"Come with me," Chase said, putting his arm around Riley and walking through the door. "Koda, don't eat that. It's hard wood, and it's not good for you."

"Got it!"

Chase and Riley walked through the lab area, toward the hallway leading back up to the museum. "Riley, what's really going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's pretty obvious. You overheard me and Koda in his room, and burst in like a madman. Is everything okay?"

"Well, I... No, never mind. It's nothing." He looked down and away.

"Riley," Chase said, putting his finger under Riley's chin, elevating his head back toward him. "You can tell me anything. Remember the training session the other day? We're not here to judge each other."

"Chase..." His eyes met Chase's. "Have your eyes always been such a deep shade of brown?" He smirked. "There's that smirk."

"Riley, do you... Like me?"

"Of course I like you. We're friends, and we're teammates."

"No, no, no. Do you LIKE me?"

_ **"Whaaaaaaaaat?"** _

"Oh, for crying out loud," Chase said. He pulled Riley in close and kissed him.

After a bit, Riley pulled away. "Chase! I think I felt your tongue in my mouth!"

He smiled. "It's called a French kiss."

"I thought you were from New Zealand!"

"I am." Chase leaned in and kissed him again. This time, Riley didn't resist. After a bit, the two pulled away. "So, is that a yes on the whole 'do you like me' thing?"

Riley nodded, smiling ear to ear. "I didn't think that you liked me... You know, like that. You're always chasing after girls."

"Oh, the whole playboy hotshot routine? That's just a front. I used to sleep with a different girl nearly every night. Then, I became a Ranger, and that led me to Koda. Well, you've seen him. He's always walking around bare-chested. One day, Koda walked in on me, um, polishing my flagpole. He asked me what I was doing and, since I was clearly enjoying myself, if I could help him."

"Really?" Riley interrupted. "You mean, Koda's gay, too?"

"I don't think Koda knows any different than being with me," Chase commented. "See, Koda's like a blank slate. Back on the story, I obliged and helped Koda basically learn how to masturbate. We would masturbate together, but I'd still be dating girls. During one of our sessions, I looked over at Koda and wondered what he tasted like, so I offered to help. I got him off, and he got me off in exchange. That led to us blowing each other, and the eventual next step was intercourse. Basically, Koda and I are FWB."

"FWB?" Riley asked.

"Friends with Benefits. When we're in the mood, we have sex. It's casual, because Koda doesn't know anything different. To him, what we do is perfectly normal. For me, he's like a stress reliever."

"Dude, that's messed up," Riley said, pulling away from Chase. "I didn't think you were like that."

Chase smirked. "What can I say? I'm irresistible to everyone. Now, what do you say? Wanna ride the Hotshot Express?"

"No way! You're using Koda, and you'll probably use me as well. I might be the naive farm boy, but I'm smart enough to pick out a player when I see one."

"C'mon, Riley," Chase said, "you can't resist my charm. Besides, if you don't do it with me, who ARE you going to do it with? Koda? He'll never go for you, because he's mine. Tyler's straight. Shelby's a girl. Kendall's a woman. Face it, bro. It's either me or nothing."

"In that case, I pick nothing. Goodbye, Chase." Riley turned and walked out, into the museum.

"Riley, come on! Riley!" Chase paused. "... Riley?" He turned around to walk back to Koda, but stopped and turned back toward the museum.

Koda walked into the doorway. "Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it Chase/Koda time now?" When Chase didn't turn around, Koda asked again. "Chase?"

He turned around. "Koda, I have something to tell you..."

~*~

Riley was sitting in the Raptor exhibit, staring off into space. He felt a tap on his shoulder. _"Can I join you?"_

He turned around. His jaw dropped in shock. "What happened to you? -- Not that I care, of course... What happened?"

"Koda happened. I took what you said to heart, and you were right. How I've been acting is completely wrong. I told Koda the truth and, when I got to the part about using him for my own personal gains, he punched me."

"That looks swollen, and painful," Riley said, trying to hold back a smirk. "I'll get you some ice."

"Thanks, mate." Riley ran to the cafe, got a bag of ice, and returned, putting it on Chase's eye. He grabbed onto it, taking Riley's hand into his in the process. "You're a great guy, Riley. I just don't think--"

"That's the problem," Riley interrupted, letting go of Chase's ice pack and pulling his hand away, "but, that's what I love about you. You're so impulsive, which is the polar opposite of how I am."

"Being impulsive and selfish isn't something to be loved. It's something to be hated. If anything, you should hate me, considering what I was about to do."

"Hey," Riley smiled, "you wouldn't have told Koda everything if there wasn't some part of you that wanted to do the right thing. Somewhere in that charming 'player' exterior is a gentleman, and I'm going to make it my personal mission to bring the gentleman in you out."

Chase was confused. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." Riley leaned in and kissed Chase on the lips, pulling away after a few seconds. "... I love you."

"I... I..."

"...'Love you, too, Riley'?"

"I... I've got to go. Something suddenly came up!" Chase ran off toward the restroom.

"That's the girls' room!" Riley shouted.

"Dang it!" Chase ran in the opposite direction.

Riley laughed. "Oh, Chase... What am I going to do with you? Besides the obvious, of course..." He got up and followed the fleeing Chase, knowing exactly where he'd end up.

~*~

"He'll never find me in here," Chase said, panting. He tried to catch his breath. He looked through the keyhole underneath the handle on the door.

_"Who are you looking for?"_

"Riley. I'm hiding from him."

_"Why's that?"_

"Because, I don't want him to find out that I..." Chase turned around. Riley turned the lights on. "I... like cheese!"

"Don't fight your true feelings, Chase," Riley said, reaching down toward Chase's crotch. "We both know that it's inevitable." He traced the outline of Chase's dick through his coveralls, smirking. "Looks like someone's standing at attention."

"Riley, I don't think that we should do this. You don't want to get involved with me. I'll just break your heart."

"Something tells me that won't happen." Riley reached for Chase's coverall zipper and began to pull it down. "Now, Mr. Randall, I think you should just give in."

"I, um... Is that Kendall calling?" Chase was blushing. His face was now beet red.

"Shh," Riley said, putting a finger to Chase's lips as he finished pulling down Chase's coverall zipper. He then flicked the coveralls off of Chase's shoulders, watching as the outfit fell to the ground. Chase was wearing a green tank top today. "Green?"

"I, um... Yeah." Chase smiled. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately, Riley."

"Then, why are you resisting so much? Is it me?"

"No, not at all. I just... I want to take things slowly this time. I don't want to mess it up. I don't want to get in the same habits that I was in before."

"That's a chance that I'm willing to take," Riley said. He looked down at Chase's noticeably-tented boxers. "Parasaurs?" He snickered. "Where did you even find those?"

Chase pulled his coveralls back up. "Riley, I'm sorry, but I just can't. Not here, and not now. I don't want to hurt you." He zipped them up.

"Chase, wait." Riley sighed. "This isn't me. I think we should take it slowly, too."

"Then, what was that whole Pepe Le Pew act just now?"

"It was just an act. I thought that, if I acted like you, you'd love me and want to be with me."

"Mate, acting like someone else to get what you want is never the answer. Just be yourself, and let things happen at their own pace."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right." Chase looked around. "You know, we ARE alone, and nobody knows where we are." He smirked. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Why, Mr. Randall, I'm getting the vapors!" Riley grinned. He and Chase leaned toward each other, tilting their heads.

Suddenly, the door flew open. "What are you two doing in here?!" Chase and Riley turned toward the door and saw Koda standing there. "Well? Did I enter the room correctly?" He asked, smiling.


End file.
